


a hat of kisses

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [62]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec carries around a hat for every time Magnus kisses him in public.





	a hat of kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/sometimes unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common— Magnus and Alec are madly in love.

They kiss in public – 

Though not with their lips but with their eyes, the way how they thirstily stare each other down in a language that says, _‘I can’t wait to hug and kiss you’._

Secretly, they brush shoulders - stolen moments of briefly interlocking fingers.

But there are times - unsuspecting moments when the kiss finally reaches the lips while they take a stroll through Brooklyn Park – when in the middle of a sentence, Magnus would reach across and damp a soft peck on Alec’s lips.

If it’s nighttime then Alec doesn’t mind but if it's in the day, he would almost immediately reach for a hat that’s conveniently folded in his jacket and wears it.

Magnus doesn’t mind it, though – an awkward Alec he also loves.

Though, after the umpteenth time of Alec doing this Magnus arches an eyebrow and says, “I see you’ve recently picked up a hat fetish”.

Alec fumbles, fidgets then mumbles lines of gibberish.

“What was that?” Magnus leans in to listen.

“I said…”, Alec takes in a deep breath, “Your kisses show on my face”.

Kisses that make Alec laugh and summon sparkles in his irises.

Curious and amused, Magnus lifts Alec’s hat, “Show me”.

And it’s then Magnus sees it;

Alec’s eyes – the sparkle in them – the redness that spots his jawline and heats his cheeks – the smile that wraps around his lips – and the happy rhythm of his breathing – everything about Alec is a feathery sort of pink.

“You've got yourself a fabulous looking man, Alexander”, Magnus says with a pleased smile, “So you better hurry and get used to it”.

“Impossible”, comes Alec's reply.

So Magnus steps closer, “So wipe it off?”

And Alec steps back, “Definitely not. They’re all mine to keep”.

“But you’re hiding them”.

“No such thing”, he replies, pulling Magnus closer and hides both their faces under his hat as their lips meet again while standing in a corner in the park, “I’m just keeping it as my little secret", he says, "- the happiness of your kiss”.

And just so, in a soft smile - Magnus feels Alec's own kiss climbing up his lips to meet his.

★*☆♪

magnus x alec


End file.
